


Secret Life

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Dark Richie [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Actors, Dark Richard Brook, Dialogue Light, Double Life, Murder, Richard Brook was REAL, Sort Of, Stabbing, Twins, richard is not innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Richard Brook, Jim Moriarty's twin brother who everyone thinks is so innocent and nice, but is he really?
Series: Dark Richie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094003
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	Secret Life

Everyone always thought he was the nice one, innocent little Richie, the actor, the storyteller, but that was far from the case. 

His brother was the one with the criminal web, he was the one that made this his lifestyle, his career, Richard just like to do it as a hobby in his free time. Jim, the great, feared Moriarty, would strike terror in anyone, just to hear his name but people didn’t know that both of the twins had a dark side. 

Richie smiles as he walks out of the back of the theater, back in his normal clothes, smiling at the large gathering of people, waiting to meet him, talk to him, autographs, photos. For a while, he smiles, he goes along with it, riding out the high that he always gets with being on stage and performing, the hype of the crowd only making it last that much longer as people start to thin out at last. 

For Richard though, this doesn’t bring along the end of the high as it does the other actors that are lingering around after the performance. Quite the opposite, in fact. He knows what's coming next, what he has planned for the night as the moon rises higher in the sky, the street lights being all that illuminates the area. 

Soon, the time has come and he slips away to his flat, up the stairs of the building, and through the hall to his place. 

Once there, he changes, the nice button-up that was half done replaced by a large dark grey hooded jumper and the jeans traded for a pair of dark blue. He leaves the flat, making sure the gun is in his pocket, the knife in the one on the front of his shirt, his gloved hands playing with it as he leaves, locking the door behind him. 

As soon as he makes it onto the street the hood goes up before anyone can see him, knowing the positions of the cameras and where he won’t be seen. He thanks Jim for that. 

He walks slowly, head down, not wanting anyone to see who he is as he slides down one of the back streets, into an alleyway where he pauses, knowing he won’t be seen by any cameras, no one but the people also hiding in a place like this. He knows who to watch out for, who to keep alive and who doesn’t matter. He’s been taught by the best. 

In his jeans pocket is a paper list with names, a couple marked out, a couple with blood on them, smudges made in the past. Jim had given him the list, asked for a little help and he knew who he was looking for. 

The name on the paper was Justin Clark and Richard knew that this was where he was often found after doing a little research on his own. He looks around, walking slowly, peaking down other alleys, trying to find the man. 

There were sounds of groaning, screaming, people running, shuffling. If the world could see where little innocent, kind Richard is now he knew they would never believe it. And if they could know what he’s going to do next…well, if they wouldn’t believe he’s there they certainly wouldn’t believe that. 

He walks until he sees the man, his face now familiar enough after hours of research and memorization. 

“Clark, right?” He asks, making his normally soft voice deeper, more of a growl than anything. The man in question turns towards him and Richard wastes no time jumping into action, the other looking and his own memory was enough confirmation for him. 

His hand covers the man’s mouth, making sure he couldn’t scream, or that less would hear it, not that it would attract too much attention in a place like this. The hand left in his pocket pulls out the knife, flipping it open and plunging it into his stomach. “Moriarty.” He whispers, knowing blood was getting on his own shirt from the close proximity but not caring. He would take care of it, or, rather, someone would. 

The man tries to scream out around the hand but it doesn’t matter. A second later Richie pulls the knife out and shoves it into his thigh, knowing enough to hit his femoral artery with this stab. The first was meant for pain, just to hurt. The second was to kill. 

He steps back after a moment, watching the body fall to the concrete as he smirks, the adrenaline pumping through him again as he closes the knife slides it into his pocket, the gloves are put into his jumper pocket which is taken off, inside out and tied around his waist so the blood isn’t so noticeable, the black shirt he had on underneath clean still. 

Looking down, he positions the jumper so most of the blood on his pants is covered, knowing there wouldn’t be many people passing him on his way back and the ones that would pass wouldn’t ask, the darkness of the night only adding to it.

Taking a deep breath and smiling as he looks back to the body, he pulls out his phone, sending a message to his brother, telling him another job was done, a following text was sent to Jim’s clean up team, along with the location. 

That out of the way he turns and starts to walk back to his flat, an extra spring in his step, starting to feel tired and relaxed, finally, after a day of working. He knows that he will sleep well once he makes it back and has a shower. He’ll need to remember to get this outfit cleaned as well, maybe even wear it to the next public appearance he has, that could be fun. 

Richard knows that the people, his fans, would never believe the things he does on nights like this. He prefers to keep it this way. The contrast between who he is and who the world thinks he just adds to the thrill. He knows that Jim prefers it too, as an added measure of safety. 

He is not what people expect.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.   
> Tumblr: Groot-the-tree-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
